The International Publication WO 2011/085932 A1, U.S. counterpart 2012/0281335 A1, describes a capacitor comprising a heating element and also a capacitor region with dielectric layers and internal electrodes arranged between the layers, wherein the heating element and the capacitor region are thermally conductively connected to one another.